effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 599: Timeless Listener Emails
Date January 14, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam banter about the Diamondbacks’ latest quote kerfluffle, then answer listener emails about timeless tickets, home-field disadvantages, and breakout players. Topics * Timeless tickets * Home field disadvantage * Pitchers and hitters with the fewest hit by pitches * Hypothetical - 1869 Redstockings against a high school team * Identifying breakout players Intro Action Bronson, "Rolling Thunder" Banter * Dave Stewart's comments about analytics and trying to sign James Shields * Matt Albers had MRIs that showed no structural damage. * Gabe Kapler has instituted a rule that the Dodgers have a Spanish speaking coach on all minor league teams. Email Questions * Eric: "Today, Craig Calcaterra reported that the Brewers are selling a timeless ticket. Apparently for $1,000 you get a 1 pound bronzed ticket. The ticket may be redeemed for one ticket to any Brewer's opening day or postseason game or any nine other home games (excluding opening day and postseason). If you had to choose one team to purchase a $1,000 timeless ticket, which would you choose? If you could choose the Cubs and you could guarantee a seat at Wrigley if they were on the brink of winning a World Series, would you choose a team based on a record that might be broken in the future, are there other factors that would play into your decision?" * Vinit: "What if there was distinct home field disadvantage in baseball? Owners would still want more playoff games at home for revenue but their team would be more likely to win on the road. Would MLB offer a choice to the best record team to play on the road?" * Jared: "I am fascinated by the 1869 Cincinnati Redstockings. What do you think the competition was like back then? How good would this team be today? I would not be surprised if they lost to my high school team." * Mike: "All this talk about Hall of Fame voting by sabermetric savvy writers versus old school BBWAA writers got me to thinking, I passed on Corey Kluber and Jon Lester in 2014 taking CJ Wilson and Dan Haren ahead of them. In 2013 I passed over Alex Cobb and Andrew Cashner for Peavy and AJ Burnett. Somehow I'm missing it. My fear being I am of the less effective old school method. Can you share three or four stats you guys use to identify breakout types and maybe even a couple of names for 2015. I'm finally willing to listen." Play Index * Sam uses the Play Index to research pitchers who have hit the fewest batters and batters who have been hit by the fewest pitches. * Pedro Martinez hit batters at a rate of 12 per 1,000 pitches, the highest rate of any Hall of Famer. * John Cumberland faced 1,397 batters and never hit a batter. * Mark Lemke had 3,664 plate appearances and was never hit by a pitch. * The Cincinnati Redstockings went 65-0 in 1869. Notes * Sam thinks the obvious answer is to get a timeless ticket for the Cubs. However there are several troublesome aspects when considering how to time the usage of the tickets. * Ben and Sam are incredulous when they realize that the timeless ticket promotion is "subject to availability". * In Episode 596 Zachary Levine had a Play Index segment about players who were most often hit by pitches. * Sam thinks that the 1869 Redstockings would lose to any high school team. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 599: Timeless Listener Emails * Diamondbacks still interested in James Shields, despite tight budget by Nick Piecoro Category:Email Episodes Category:Episodes